


一颗甜肉粽

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: ※原作向698+叔鸣佐，R18，有捆绑但没play
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 28





	一颗甜肉粽

“鸣人？”牵着小孩的女子略显惊讶地招呼，“你今天终于休假了？”

“今天过节嘛，”那穿着随意的金发男人偏头一瞧，笑笑，“带鹿代出来逛街？鹿丸没跟你们一起吗？”

手鞠摸了摸儿子的头：“没，我只是顺便买粽子回家。”

“唔，我也是专程来买点粽子，但这不太好挑啊我说……”木叶的七代目犯愁地站在琳琅满目的冷藏柜前，今天的他没披御神袍，套了件胸口画着俏皮鱼板的白T恤，精壮的胸膛在略透的布料下若隐若现。

“这个还不错，”手鞠指了指画着可爱卡通图案的包装，“金丝蜜枣粽，蒸好后甜滋滋的很好吃。”

鸣人捏着下巴，看上去十分心动地样子，末了却摇摇头：“甜的不行，得买肉粽。”

“咦，你居然是咸口，”手鞠啧啧摇头，“那我爱莫能助了，你看着挑吧。”

我才不是咸口。鸣人暗自腹诽，无奈地叫来售货员：“能推荐一点好吃的肉粽吗我说？”

鸣人缠着绷带的手拎着一大袋粽子，另只手摇着把扇子，悠闲自在地走在木叶街头，褪去象征身份的装束，一身T恤裤衩凉拖的金发火影显得十分居家适用男。他缓步徐行地晃悠在木叶的大街小巷，计算着时间，在某一个时刻，他忽然一顿，像是知晓了什么事情的发生，纵身一跃跳上屋顶，像个十七八岁地年轻小伙子似的极轻快地往家跑去。

他推开门，凉意扑面而来，冲散了一身暑气。“我回来了。”鸣人愉快地冲屋里喊了一声。

他的黑发爱人正斜靠在沙发上看书，一身墨绿色的居家和服，年少时倔强翘在脑后的发丝柔顺了不少，鬓边刘海服帖地垂在脸侧，昔日令人闻风丧胆的S级叛忍如今光华内敛，显出格外安静平和的模样。烈日炎炎的夏日，有宇智波佐助在的家就如同一杯冒着雾气的冰镇气泡水，令漩涡鸣人从头发丝到脚趾尖都舒爽极了。

鸣人踢踢踏踏地走到沙发旁边，将手中精致的包装袋举到佐助面前：“喏，粽子买回来了哦。”

佐助安定地头也不抬，将书翻过一页：“嗯。”

“是你喜欢的肉粽哦。”鸣人不满意地补充说。

他还是那样，就像昏昏欲睡的领导听工作汇报似的：“嗯。”

鸣人撇着嘴打趣：“就不能表现得高兴一点吗我说？我都牺牲我自己的蜜枣粽了。”

黑发男人抬头斜睨他一眼：“少装蒜了，我怎么觉得是我比较吃亏……”

鸣人嘿嘿一笑，吧唧在佐助侧脸亲了一口：“好啦，我去把粽子蒸上，希望粽子做好时佐助也准备好给我的粽子了哦。”

宇智波佐助望着鸣人大摇大摆走去厨房的背影，一阵事到临头懊悔迟的悲伤心情。

这实际上起源于一次和谐事件里的不和谐争执。

佐助是昨天回来的。他刚回到家，披风还没取下来，便被早早赶完工作回来等他的火影大人抱了个满怀。鸣人搂着他，先是温柔地讨了个吻，接着小别胜新婚地抱着佐助从门口做到床上。不知道第几次深深释放后，鸣人搂着佐助温存，他忽地想起来明天还有个粽子节，总不能又呆在家里腻歪一整天。

“明天得去买几个粽子，”鸣人懒懒散散地说，“买甜枣粽还是蜜豆粽好呢……”

怀里那人筋疲力尽间听到鸣人这话，瞬间浑身都甜腻得不自在起来，他凶巴巴地给了鸣人一肘：“我讨厌甜的，买肉粽。”

“粽子还是甜口好的说，肉粽好腻。”鸣人啃着佐助白皙瘦削的脖颈，忍不住跟他对着干。

佐助是真的累了，鸣人精多体力好，他被折腾得腰酸腿软，但这咸甜之争实在不可退让。他翻身骑在鸣人身上，插在他身体里那根将早先射进他体内的精液搅出令人脸红的水声。好在偏长的刘海顺势滑下，遮住了佐助泛红的脸颊，他虚张声势地夹着鸣人逐渐复苏的性器，撑在鸣人紧实的胸膛上：“甜粽子去死吧。”

“佐助怎么这么凶呀，你们吃肉粽的都这么牙尖嘴利吗？”鸣人握着那紧窄纤瘦的腰身，直截了当地顶上他熟悉得不能再熟悉的那点，“佐助叫床的声音这么甜，怎么能做咸党。”

“闭嘴……嗯……吊车尾！”被浇灌了一夜的小穴已经湿的不行了，被随便弄弄便贪婪地绞紧了作乱的凶器。佐助腰上一软，口中泄出甜腻的呻吟，瞬时便卸了力软绵绵地趴在鸣人身上。

在一起这么久，鸣人的床上功力也是日渐深厚，他一个劲地顶弄佐助敏感的穴心，打桩机似的顶一下问一句：“要甜的还是要咸的，嗯？”倒不是真的要逼咸为甜，只是鸣人实在喜欢看着那人倔着一张脸露出动情的表情。佐助忿忿地在鸣人肩头咬了一口：“要甜的你……就滚出去……啊……”

鸣人呵呵笑了声，喘着气说：“可是，哈，佐助就是甜的呀，佐助里面好甜，嘴里也好甜，浑身上下都……嗯，甜甜的，我好喜欢的说。”

“呜……”又是一次毫不留情的深入，佐助抿紧了唇也压不住嗓子里哼出的一声哭腔，叫得鸣人满意极了，他顶在佐助的敏感点上慢条斯理地辗转碾磨，眼看着佐助被干得浑身发抖就要攀上顶峰，一只缠着绷带的手堵住了那不住流水的性器顶端。“做什么……”佐助迷茫地睁大了眼，指尖无助地在鸣人背部划拉出道道红痕，“松开，嗯啊……鸣人……”

“我有个好主意，”鸣人掐着佐助泫然欲泣的性器，在他耳边沉沉地说，“那我委屈一下，我们要咸的，我给佐助准备肉粽，佐助准备好自己给我好不好？”

“胡说些什么……啊啊……松开……”鸣人灼热的呼吸烫得佐助耳廓也发红了，颤抖着小声反抗。

“佐助答应嘛，”金发火影温温柔柔地咬着爱人的耳朵，“答应我就让你射哦，答应嘛我说，好想吃甜甜的佐助粽子。”

佐助被强烈的快感逼得仰起头，左眼中倏地显出赤红的写轮眼，将射而未射的痛苦与后穴里最要命那点上的抵死缠绵令他几乎神志不清，只好顺着掌控他身体的爱人，口中断断续续地说：“嗯啊……好……答应你……”

“乖。”鸣人舔舐着面前线条优美的颈部，放开了对佐助的束缚，与爱人一起达到顶点。

后果便是今天晌午，佐助扶着腰坐起身时，鸣人的影分身坐在床边快乐地招呼道：“本体去买粽子了，留下我包佐助粽子。”

“什么叫……”刚醒来的头脑还不怎么清醒，佐助揉了揉太阳穴，忽然发现了自己身体的异状，“你干的？”

影分身满意地看着自己的工作成果：“如何，我前一阵子才学会的，手艺不错吧？”

黑发男人赤身裸体，一根红绳曲折复杂地在他白皙的肌肤上爬过，绕出一个略显粗糙的龟甲缚。绳索将他的胸肌勒得有些明显，昨晚被鸣人咬得肿大的乳尖红艳艳地坠在胸口，佐助难耐地扭了扭身，绕过性器的那一段绳堪堪嵌在臀缝里，磨得红肿的穴口发痒。他没好声气地瞥了影分身一眼，在意识到自己因为被捆缚性器便兴奋地半勃以后，更是羞恼不堪，他自暴自弃地问影分身：“还要做什么？不穿衣服去餐桌上等他回来？”

“哇——佐助你比我厉害多了，”影分身惊讶地羞他，“本体可是给佐助挑好了衣服的哦，是不是还蛮像粽叶的？”影分身抖了抖膝上叠得整齐的墨绿色和服，衣摆上绣着银线勾的叶子。

“不过我觉得去餐桌上躺着也是个好主意，”影分身嘿嘿一笑，“佐助准备好了我就消失去通知本体啦。”

“快滚。”黑发男人十分不痛快地穿上居家的和服，叼着腰带为自己穿戴妥当。

影分身噗叽一声消失在白烟里，佐助思索再三，决定假装成无事发生的样子看书打发时间。男人在床笫之事上总是得寸进尺，年轻时鸣人还会顾及几分，时间久了他也搞清楚佐助在性事上口是心非的惯性行为，这么些年过来，佐助那可怜巴巴的一亩三分无谓的自尊被侵占了个彻底。

不能再这样下去了。佐助第不知道多少次这样想，却只能对着完全看不进去的文字深深叹一口气，不得不承认无论鸣人看上去做得有多么过分，实际上都是你情我愿的事。

想要被他侵占，想要被他征服，想要更长更久地与他在一起。

鸣人煮上粽子后便跑进卧室不知干嘛去了，佐助心浮气躁地哗啦啦翻着书卷，浑身上下都不自在，不知鸣人到底想要怎么“吃”。佐助合上书，决定去瞅瞅用肉体换来的那份珍贵粽子煮得如何样了。

他掀开锅盖，白色的蒸汽裹着香味儿飘满了整个厨房，蒸格下的水咕嘟咕嘟地沸开了，翠绿粽叶湿漉漉的，从边角处溢出油来。佐助拿着筷子戳了戳那肉眼可见的美味，心里感叹果然肉粽才是正义，一时间忘记了身体上的尴尬处境。

直到一只熟悉的大手撩开他穿得妥帖得体的和服下摆，勾住了那红绳一阵拉扯：“这粽子包的不错啊。”

“做什么？”佐助头也不回地问。

“当然是做和佐助一样的事，”金发火影十分理直气壮，“来看看我的粽子煮好没有。”

他微妙地低了头，略长的鬓角贴着侧脸滑落，显得温柔又顺从：“你自己的煮的，还想怎么看？”

鸣人长臂一展，勾住佐助的腰身将他抵到墙上：“我看是煮好了，让我剥开检查检查熟透没有。”

腰带被挑落，衣襟跟着松了，墨绿的和服整个地散开来垮在佐助肩上，白生生的皮肤尽数裸露，昨晚性事的痕迹满身都是，红绳粗细恰如其分地裹在胸前，腰侧，臀后。鸣人轻抚过爱人胸口挺立的两点，对这端庄外衣下的淫荡身体满意极了。

他吮住一边乳首，仰起头审视佐助羞耻的表情，口中模糊不清地判定：“真是熟的不能再熟了，是时候开动了我说。”

“还是甜粽子好吃，佐助真甜。”

fin.


End file.
